


Welcome to the Family

by incomprehensiblemetaphor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incomprehensiblemetaphor/pseuds/incomprehensiblemetaphor
Summary: A short, cute morning scene that Vax interrupts. Because of course he does.





	

“Vex'ahlia?” Vax raps on his sister's door once, twice, a third time. “You in there?”

No response. He waits a moment, then tests the handle. It turns smoothly and he eases the door open.

“Vex? You...” He trails off when he sees the room. Or, more specifically, what's in the room. He expected to find his sister in the room. What he didn't expect to see was a mess of white hair and startled expression peeking out from under his sister's blankets.

Percy's eyes follow him as he slips around to the other side of the bed, where Vex is still asleep and a bit tangled up in Percy's limbs. Vax leans in and shakes one of his sister's shoulders. “Hey, Stubby? Cassandra's looking for you.”

Vex's eyes drift open and her expression goes from confusion to annoyance as she realizes what's going on. “Brother?”

“Yeah.”

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Even half asleep, Vex manages to yank one of the pillows free and hurl it at his face.

Vax holds his hands up in surrender. “All right, all right. Just make sure you go talk to Cassandra when you're done with her brother.”

That earns him another pillow to the face.

As Vax turns to leave, he catches sight of Percy's face again, now very red and very nervous. He can't keep a smirk off his face as he rounds the bed to Percy's side, looks him directly in the eye, and reaches up and ruffles his hair. “Welcome to the family, de Rolo.”

 


End file.
